Stray Dog (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: Gregory no recuerda mucho sobre esa noche.


**Stray Dog (Traducción)**

**Sinopsis: **Gregory no recuerda mucho desde esa noche. Traducción autorizada por **INMH**.

**Rating:** R/M (Por seguridad. Describe una secuencia de sangrientas muertes infantiles)

**Género:** Horror/Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de Atlus, Punchline y la música a cargo de Yutaka Minobe.

**Nota de autor:** '_Esta es una de esas "me golpeó a las 4am y tuve que escribirlo entonces o podría perderlo' situaciones. Este juego es increíble… a la mierda los que dicen que era malísimo." _

**Notas de traductora:**Sin duda uno de los drabbles más impactantes que he leído, de esos que me gustan. Fue todo un reto traducirlo porque me encontré con muchas palabras que desconocía su uso y ciertos verbos frasales que a veces te joden todo el sentido de las frases.

En fin, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me sigue gustando. Sinceramente amo Rule of Rose y amé el comentario del autor, bastante acertado! Jaja~

* * *

()()

**G**regory no recuerda mucho después de su casa.

Él no recuerda haber sido llevado al orfanato en una cuerda sin correa.

Él no recuerda a los huérfanos sorprendidos frente a él en el vestíbulo.

No recuerda que la cuerda se cayó y los gritos comenzaron.

Los huérfanos gritaban porque los huérfanos eran niños, el mayor de ellos una descalza trece añera. Los huérfanos huyeron gritando a través del orfanato, tratando de encontrar lugares para esconderse. Ellos pensaron que habían tenido la ventaja—Vivían allí, Stray Dog no. No obstante, subestimaron sus habilidades de caza.

Él no recuerda la persecución.

Mató a dos de los chicos, Nicholas y Xavier, justo ahí en el pasillo antes de que pudieran llegar a las escaleras o cualquiera de las puertas. Arrancó a Nicolás por la tráquea de su garganta y le separó el estómago de Xavier con sus dientes.

Mató a Thomas en las escaleras, tirando el pie del niño y enviando su frente estrellarse hacia los escalones, rompiendo efectivamente el cráneo abierto. Gris, la materia pegajosa salpicó sobre la madera desgastada y Gregory no lo recuerda.

Mató a Olivia en la cocina, mientras trataba de escapar a través de la segunda puerta. No le tomó mucho, ella era tan pequeña; él le abordó y aplastó casi todos los huesos de su diminuto cuerpo, rompiendo su columna vertebral al instante. No recuerda el crujido o los ruidos de chasquidos.

Mató a Meg y Susan en la biblioteca. Les localizó y las encontró aferrándose la una a otra, estremeciéndose debajo de una mesa en la biblioteca. Él las separó y aplastó sus cráneos abriéndolos, arañando sus ojos y rostros hasta que dejaron de moverse y de llorar y gritar y gritar. Él no recuerda cuando ellas finalmente se quedaron en silencio.

Mató a Eleanor en el balcón, encontrándola agazapada allí con su jaula vacía. La agarró por el brazo y la rompió como un látigo, lanzándola de espaldas hacia el interior y rompiéndola contra la pared, mirando la aspersión de la sangre a través de la pared. Él no recuerda cuando la aspersión se detuvo y empezando a filtrarse como ríos sobre el suelo.

Mató a Amanda en su cuarto de costura, rasgando sus brazos por completo de sus extremidades y tiró a la chica contra la mesa de la máquina de coser, permitiendo que la misma aplastara lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Él no recuerda donde arrojó sus brazos.

Mató a Diana en el dormitorio. Ella estaba buscando frenéticamente un lugar para esconderse, y él la abordó por detrás. Mordió su espalda y arrancó su columna vertebral con sus dientes, tirándola a un lado y continuando a morder en ella. Él no lo recuerda, pero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en la líder orgullosa aristócrata. Tampoco no se acuerda de que, de entre todos los niños que había matado, Diana fue la más tranquila mirando en la muerte.

_"¿Qué he hecho?"_

Gregory no recuerda convertirse en el Stray Dog.

Y era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que sólo porque no recordaba, no significaba que no era el que asesinó a todos los niños.

_"¿Qué he hecho?"_

Culpa. Culpa. En llamas, atroz, culpa sin fin. Expiación. Quería sentir dolor físico, quería sentir la quemadura del infierno como expiación por su horrible pecado.

Él ve la pistola.

La recoge.

Y sonríe.

-Fin

* * *

OO **Notas finales de autor: **Santa mierda. Eso es probablemente lo más gráficamente violento que he escrito. Yo creo. Sí.


End file.
